


Blood Mate

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feels, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Reader is a newly turned vampire. Benny finds her and teaches her how to survive without killing people.





	1. New

Blood. Blood is everything. A red haze coats your vision as you feel the warmth of it sliding down your throat, the pump of it slowing along with the heartbeat until it finally stops. You throw the body away from you and scrabble backwards along the trash littered ground of the alley, horrified at what you've done. You press yourself against the rough brick of the building, drawing your knees up close and burying your face to allow the tears to come. You smell him before you see or hear him, and you whip your head up. He's not human. He's like you, that much you can tell. You try to make yourself small in the shadows.

“It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on out.” There's no point in doing anything else since he knows you're here and cornered. You slowly rise and move from the shelter of the dumpster. He stands by the body, hands out to show you he doesn't mean any harm. He's dressed in a peacoat and a hat that makes him look like a fisherman, or maybe one of those merchant marines. His handsome, bearded face is concerned. “Hey, I'm Benny. You're new, huh? Just turned?” You nod, unable to find your voice. “And all alone?” You nod again. His accent is pure Louisiana, and it soothes you. “You still hungry?” You shake your head. “Good. Come on. I'll help you get this cleaned up, then we'll go somewhere and talk.”

****

“I knew better than to go home with someone I'd met in a bar, but he was so charming and so handsome. I couldn't believe he wanted me, and I made a stupid decision. Stupidest decision I've ever made.” You pause while the waitress sets your beers down, then take a deep swallow of yours before proceeding. “When I woke up, there was a woman there. He was telling me to feed. There were others there encouraging me. I didn't want to but I was so…”

“Hungry?”

“Yeah. I was ravenous. I couldn't help myself. And I ...I did it. As I was finishing, these men came in and started attacking everyone. I just ran as fast as I could.”

“They were hunters. There are people out there who hunt and kill people like us.”

“Benny, I don't want this. What can I do? Is there any way to change me back?” Tears spring to your eyes, but you try to hold them back.

“I'm sorry, cher, but you've fed. Once you've done that, there's no going back. You're in it, now. I can teach you how to control the bloodlust, though, and show you how you can feed without hurting anyone. Come on, let's go get your things, and you can stay with me in my camper. It's best we get you out of town.” He throws a few bills on the table and stands. You finish your beer and rise to follow him.

****

It's a tough few weeks. Having to leave everything, your job, your friends, everything you'd built, it’s hard on you, but Benny does his best to help you. He's like a lighthouse in the stormy sea that's become your life. He's funny and really sweet. You've fallen into an easy routine. Stealing from blood banks gives you the blood you need, and Benny's surprised by how easy it is for you to control your bloodlust. New vampires are usually eager, but you've always been strong willed. You're thankful for Benny. If he hadn't found you, you don't know what would've happened. You'd either be out of control, or the hunters that killed those others would've found you, and you'd be dead. Benny's given you a chance.

****

You wake up with Benny half on top of you, like usual. He's a terrible bed hog, but the cramped accommodations of the dilapidated camper don't offer much in the way of sleeping space. He's lucky you're a cuddler, or he'd be sleeping on the floor. You'd managed to clean up the place, though, and make it a little more habitable. How he lived in that mess, you have no idea. You try to extricate yourself from under Benny's bulk, but you only manage to turn onto your side, facing him, before he tightens his arm around your waist and pulls you close. Admittedly, you don't mind. It's nice to wake up close to someone, and if that someone is Benny, even better, even if he looks at you like a little sister. You take the opportunity to study him as he sleeps. His short brown hair sticks up on his head, and his face is peaceful. He looks so vulnerable in sleep in a way he never does when he's awake. His strong jaw is relaxed, and with his bright blue eyes closed, you'd never know how sad they are. You unconsciously run your hand over his back as you consider it, feeling the strong, firm muscles under his t-shirt.

“Like what you see, cher?” His words are muffled by the pillow pressed against his cheek. Busted.

“Well, since I'm trapped here by this tree trunk you call an arm, I figured I might as well enjoy the scenery.” He laughs, but he doesn't let you go. His eyelids flick open, and you become very aware of the fact that your faces are only inches apart. Eyes like faded denim fix on yours, and his laughter fades. “Benny…” It comes out on a breath. 

“Cher…” He closes the small gap between you, gently pressing his lips to yours. He pulls back slightly, breaking the kiss and looking into your eyes again.

“I never thought you…”

“What, that I would want you? Sweetheart, I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. Being with you, it's made what I am, what we are, bearable for the first time in a long time.” He kisses you again, and you part your lips, eager to taste him as his tongue slides into your mouth. Your hand moves up to cup the back of his neck, and his tightens around your waist. He presses you onto your back, moving over you as he runs kisses down your jaw to your neck, one hand in your hair and the other snaking under your thin t-shirt. His fingers dance up your ribs, stopping to trace the curve under your breast before cupping it gently and squeezing. You moan softly, fisting his t-shirt in your hands and trying to pull it up. He chuckles against your neck, then pushes himself up to his knees so he can remove the shirt. The sight of his broad chest sends heat straight to your core. He grabs the hem of your shirt, pulling it up over your head and discarding it over the edge of the bed. He pauses, taking in the sight of your naked breasts

“Mmm, sugar, you are gorgeous.” He falls back on top of you, catching his weight on his hands before dipping his mouth down to suckle on your breast. You feel his cock pressing against your center, the thin sleep pants you're both wearing not acting as much of a barrier, and you press up into him. He groans as he moves to the other breast, then slides down your body, leaving kisses in his wake. He looks up at you with a little smile as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of your pants and drags them down to your ankles. You kick them off as Benny removes his own, then he positions himself between your thighs, face inches away from your dripping center. You gasp and wind your hands into the sheets as as his tongue runs along your slit, then dives in to tease at your clit. He alternates between pressure and light, teasing licks, driving you insane. You moan when he pushes a finger into you, curling it to hit your g-spot, then adds another.

“Oh, God, Benny! Harder!” He increases his pace, fingers working in and out as his tongue masterfully plays your clit. The pressure in your core coils tighter and tighter, then explodes, sending electricity coursing through your body as you jerk against him, your cries splitting the air. He slows his movements to ease you down, then crawls up to capture your mouth in a kiss. Your hands reach down to squeeze his firm ass and press his pelvis into yours. He shifts and enters you on a groan, filling you. He pauses when his hips are flush with yours, then pulls almost completely out before thrusting in again, then sets a steady pace as he kisses your lips, your face, your neck, any bit of your skin he can reach. You thrust your hips up to meet him each time, pushing him in deep, your moans turning into a hitching wail that mingles with his grunts as his cock strokes your g-spot. The ball of tension in your center returns, knotting tighter as he brings you closer to your release. He raises himself up to his knees and pulls you onto his thighs, increasing his pace. The change in angle allows him to penetrate even deeper, and it doesn't take long before you're on the edge again. He thrusts even faster, and the knot in your center unravels. The sensation is overwhelming, and you instinctively buck up, but he holds you in place as he continues to thrust, then suddenly stills as he spills his seed deep inside you. He falls to the bed beside you, and you turn to snuggle into his chest.

“Benny?”

“Yeah, sugar?”

“I'm so glad you found me.”

“Me, too.”


	2. Joined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Benny find a secluded cabin in the woods.

Several weeks later, you and Benny find yourselves in the backcountry of Colorado. You haven't been able to get to a blood bank, so you're hunting deer to tide you over. As you track your prey through the trees, you see a small cabin. You stop Benny with a hand on his arm.

“Do you smell that?” He sniffs the air. 

“Yeah, other vamps.”

“They smell familiar. Let's get out of here.” Before you can turn to go, you hear a branch snap behind you. You wheel around. Two vampires stand there. 

“Well, well, if it isn't our long lost baby sister. Thanks for bringing her back to us. Those hunters really did a number on our nest before we killed them.” The one who didn't speak leers at you. 

“Yeah, she's a pretty one, too. They killed all our women.” Benny steps in front of you.

“She's my mate, boys. She's not going anywhere with you.”

“Well, then, I guess we're gonna have to kill you and take her.” They lunge at Benny, but he pushes one to the side. The other grabs him, and they grapple. The second one recovers and grabs Benny from behind. He's strong, but the two of them combined wrestle him to the ground. Suddenly, you remember it. The machete in Benny's pack you were using to clear brush. You grab it and run up behind one vampire, swinging wildly. You don't know how you did it, but somehow there's suddenly only one vampire and a headless corpse. He abandons Benny, lying bloody on the ground, and turns, stalking toward you.

“That wasn't very nice, little sister. Gonna have to teach you a lesson.” He lunges at you, and you duck out of his grasp. You swing the machete, but it just lands a glancing blow to his chest. He grabs you, and that's when you notice Benny getting up. You throw the machete to him, and he grabs it, running forward and taking the vampire's head off with one clean blow. He rushes to you and takes you in his arms. 

“You alright, sugar?”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” You stand quietly, wrapped in one another's arms. “I love you, Benny.”

“I love you too, cher.”

****

Since the cabin is now unoccupied, you've taken up temporary residence. Once it's cleaned up, it's not so bad, and it's out of the way, which is nice. Four days have passed, four days of hunting deer and making love, since you killed the other vampires, and you're starting to feel a little more secure. Sleeping in a real bed is nice for a change, too.

You wake up to the feeling of lips kissing and beard tickling your shoulders and the back of your neck. Benny's arms are wrapped tightly around you, and his erection presses into your ass. You sigh and wiggle, giving him a little taste of friction.

“Mmm, I could wake up like this every day forever.” The vibrations of his chuckle against your neck make you shiver.

“For us, forever is a real possibility, sugar.” He resumes kissing your neck, his hand snaking down to press a finger against your clit. You shudder at the touch. “Mmm, so wet already.”

“Always for you.” His finger draws lazy circles around your clit, and you moan. Tendrils of pleasure course through you, Benny's slow movements giving just enough friction to arouse you, but not enough to build you toward release. “Please, Benny. Need more.” He smiles against your neck, then picks up his pace, adding a second finger to work back and forth across your clit, stoking the fire in your abdomen. It blazes higher and higher, your breath coming out in pants until sparks alight behind your closed eyelids and you cry out your release. Benny lines up against your entrance and plunges into you, prolonging your orgasm as he sets a languid pace, whispering into your ear.

“Ah, sugar, you feel so good. Make me so hot.” His hand slides up to capture your breast, rolling and tweaking your nipple between his fingers. You arch your back, moaning, and the slight change in angle allows Benny to penetrate deeper. His thrusts increase in speed, but not much. He’s drawing it out, savoring every moment. You reach your hand back to grip his thigh, pushing yourself into every thrust, your mingled groans and sighs the only sound in the quiet of the secluded cabin. “I can't keep this up much longer, cher.”

“Then don't, baby.” He thrusts hard, grabbing your hip and pulling you back against him, then sets a punishing pace. You take everything he gives you, arching your back even more and pushing into every thrust. His teeth come out, and he bites into the back of your shoulder, drawing blood. It sends you over the edge again, your walls tightening around him as you spin out of control. He continues to pound you a few more times, teeth locked into your shoulder, then releases it with a shout as he spills his seed into you. You lie there for a while, Benny softening inside you as he gently laps at your wound, cleaning it until it stops bleeding and begins to heal.

“We're gonna need to move on soon, sugar.” He holds you tight. 

“Aww, why? I kind of like it he-”

“Shh!” He sits up, sniffing the air. That's when you smell it too. There are people outside. Humans. You both jump out of bed, quietly pulling on the nearest clothing. They're probably hikers or deer hunters, but you can never be too careful. You each take a position on either side of the door. You peek through the front window, and your shoulders sag in relief as you see the two couples, dressed in shorts and hiking boots, taking a look at the house with mild interest before moving on through the trees.

“Hikers. You're right, Benny, we need to move on.” Suddenly the back door swings open, and two men come through, wielding machetes.

“Told ya they were holed up in here, and that we should follow those hikers to mask our scents. You two have killed enough people in that little town down the mountain.” One hunter moves toward you, and one moves toward Benny.

“Hey, we don't have any idea what you're talking about. We're not murderers. We're just having a little getaway.” Benny is trying to talk his way out of it, hands held out in much the same way as they were the night you met him. The first man responds by swinging his machete. Benny jumps back, then dips around behind the hunter, grabbing him in a choke hold. “We don't want to hurt you. We just want to be left alone.”

“Liar.” The second man turns, ignoring you in his worry for his friend. You sneak up behind him. You're about to grab him when his friend yells. He swings around, and everything goes dark. 

****

Rage unlike anything he's ever felt before overtakes Benny at the sight of you crumbling to the floor. He snaps the hunter's neck, then lunges for the other. The man swings his bloodied machete. Benny grabs his wrist, twisting and breaking it before pulling him in close and sinking his teeth in. When the hunter is dead, Benny falls to his knees, cradling his mate's head in his lap and roaring his grief. His head slumps forward, tears dripping down to fall from the tip of his nose. What is he going to do? How is he going to survive now? As he's digging the grave, he makes a decision. Carencro. Benny is going home. 

****

“Time for you to go, Sam.” Sam looks from Benny to the approaching vampires.

“Benny?”

“Go on. It's me they want. Go on. You just make sure you tell Dean I said goodbye. I was never any good up there anyway.” Benny turns and begins to walk toward the threat. He promised Dean he would get Sam out of Purgatory, but he never promised to come back himself. 

“Benny, wait!” Sam tosses his weapon to Benny, who swings it, beheading the nearest vampire. Sam climbs up the hill to the portal as the other two vampires attack. “Benny?” The portal grabs him, and he's gone. Benny lashes out, trying to strike one of the vampires, but he's pinned to the ground. The two move in close together to strike their final blows. Benny prepares himself for the pain, but it doesn't come. Instead, he finds himself pinned under two headless corpses. He pushes them off, gaining his feet and looking to see the face of his savior. The smile that greets him fills his heart, and he breaks out in a matching grin as he reaches out his hand.

“Hello, sugar.”


End file.
